Mali (Prime Earth)
Mali, known as Mali the Mimic and later Marionette, is an Chicago-based insane adversary of Nightwing who is skilled at mimicry.Nightwing (Volume 3) #19 History Origin Living a normal life, Mali was targeted by the Mad Hatter to be one of his "Alices". He resorted to kidnapping her and putting her under his mind control thrall. However, when she shown signs of weaknesses to him, he shoots her and left her for dead. She survived her life-threatening injuries, though later develop a condition described as "personality-slipping". Through the years, she visited numerous psychologists and neurologist, though eventually found herself to be hooked on Kanium. However, as she attempted to steal the drug, she was found by Mad Hatter numerous times, citing her to be his most favorite "Alice".Nightwing (Volume 3) #27 Second City Mali, under the alias of "Lisa", is accompanied by Cory Hutchinson and Johnny Spade as they gamble, posing as Cory's "wife". When Cory attempts to lie about his work schedule to Johnny, he then reveals he's aware that "Lisa" isn't actually his girlfriend. Mali then attacks Johnny as she decides what to do with the man in her delirious state. She is interrupted by Nightwing, who then has a scuffle with the other. She manages to evade Nightwing, much to his surprise. Setting Son Posing as a doctor to rob Chicago hospitals of kanium carbonate, a anti-psychosis drug, she runs into the vigilante Nightwing. After a small chase, she loses her bag of kanium carbonate when Nightwing uses his wind-ding. When she returns home, she finds her landlord and his muscle had been waiting for her and had called the police after being behind on rent. She beats up her captors and is forced to use more kanium on herself. Later, she runs into Nightwing once more when she goes to Drexel Chemical to steal more kanium. However, she is fearful when the person responsible or her insane condition arrives: the Mad Hatter.Nightwing #26 (2012) Nightwing and Mali agree to a truce, fighting off the Mad Hatter's gang. When Nightwing figures out that the Mad Hatter is controlling people through the use of their cellphones, they're able to disable his control and escape from the authorities. Later at a hotel, she explains to Nightwing her current predicament: after being broken mentally by the Mad Hatter, she has been trying to survive by stealing kanium carbonate from hospitals to stay baseline for her "personality slipping" but has been found by the Mad Hatter from her efforts multiple times in the past.Nightwing #27 (2012) When she tracks Mad Hatter, she meets up with Nightwing on grounds that the both of them will take down Mad Hatter. However, she betrays him and confronts him alone. Pinning him to a wall, she steals the rest of his "tea", in which actually contained high amounts of kanium carbonite within it. She later looks as Nightwing swings out to the city from the apartment they had formerly meet up. Powers and Abilities Abilities According to Johnny Spade, She is described as something of a mimic. In her first meeting with Nightwing, she was capable of throwing shuriken-like objects (Wingdings) at Nightwing in great accuracy. She also manage to outmaneuver him, evading him as a result much to his surprise. Notes *No notes Trivia *When Johnny Spade revealed Mali's real name, he specified he wasn't sure if "Mali" was her first name or last name. References Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Characters Category:Rogues Gallery Category:Prime Earth Villains Category:Female